


Best pillow ever

by IronMuffin



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Fluff, M/M, Pillow - Freeform, Shopping, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, murder pudding, venom is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronMuffin/pseuds/IronMuffin
Summary: Eddie and Venom are doing some shopping and Venom sees something he really really likes.





	Best pillow ever

”Eddie!”

”Huh?”, Eddie only paid half an ear of attention on Venom’s call for him as he was trying to scout out the nearest cash register to be able to buy the new towel and bathmat he had found from the home and decor section of the shop they were visiting in the mall. The shop had been way too big, he got lost twice already.

“Eddie!What is that!”

Before he could respond his head was roughly jerked to his left and with a small panic rising could see that Venom had manifested from his waist as a small roundish blob with eyes and was staring at the huge pile of décor pillows in a big boxlike basket. 

“They are pillows V, you know that. Now cut it out, someone might see!” he said as he tried to swat the black ink a bit but Venom was having none of that and easily evaded the incoming tap. This did not in any way tone down the small hum of excitement that was clearly coming from his little pet symbiote.

“Eddie!We must go see them, Eddie!” 

The blob almost looked like it was starting to vibrate and before Eddie could open his mouth to retort, tiny pawlike appendages came forward from the blob and his whole body was forced to turn and take a few steps towards the pillows until the tiny paws could finally reach them.

“V!Shh, stop, a little warning would be nice!”

As soon as the paws were on the nearest white pillow, Venom stopped almost too suddenly and let go off his control on Eddie, startling him a bit and almost making him stumble. The white shining eyes were big and open, the black smooth fist-sized body of Venom completely still. 

“V, what are y..”

Then the tiny paws started to make a rushed small side to side movements and if possibly, the white eyes opened even bigger and a tiny maw appeared under them. The look was of shock, wonder and pure joy all compined.

“EDDIE!EDDIE THIS IS THE MOST AMAZING THING IN ALL EARTH’S EXITENCE! EDDIE TRY IT EDDIE!”

Before he could once again respond, his hands were yanked on the pillows surface and luckily his posture would also hide the overly enthusiastic alien currently having a seizure on the pillow, shivering and moving his tiny paws in front of his maw. 

“Huh”, Eddie had seen these kind of stuffed animals before, the texture was a short fur and it was the smoothest and nicest things he had touched, very soft and it just made you want to grab the furlike fabric and rest it against your cheek. He spread his hands a little over the pillows surface, feeling it gliding under his fingers, the touch being almost cool.

“EDDIE WE MUST HAVE THIS! PLEASE EDDIE, WE NEED IT”

He had never seen Venom so out of his usual composure. Venom was starting to mouth the pillow with his tiny maw, testing the texture with his tiny tongue and squashing the soft furlike hairs on it with his paws. 

He never would have thought a white fur pillow would be the one to conquer an alien’s heart so fast. 

Lucky for this new found love, they finally had money to spurge on some extras in life and the pillow was even on sale.

“Fine V, we will get one okay, now let’s just try to find the register now okay?”

If possible the blob got even more exited.

“EDDIE IS THE BEST HOST EVER”

“Come on now, let’s go” he said and tried to grab the pillow from under the symbiote, but obviously Venom was having none of that and the tiny paws just grabbed it and held on all the way for Eddie to put the pillow under his armpit to hold it there. Rolling his eyes with fondness, Eddie was able to finally see a sign that would help them get closer to the exit.

“Okay we got it, hide now please?”

Venom reluctantly let go of the pillow and curled back inside Eddie. The symbiote’s excitement was causing Eddie to feel a rush of adrenaline and he could feel Venom excitedly rushing from place to place and causing a dizzying feeling on this stomach.

“Calm down V, it’s just a pillow!

“BEST PILLOW EVER EDDIE!”

They finally made their way to the check out and as soon as the pillow was in the big plastic back on top of his other purchased, he felt Venom lowering his pudding like blob body from his hand and inside the bag, still keeping a strand attached to his host so he would still have their connection. 

Eddie peered down in the bag and could see Venom nestling against the pillow, pressing his whole body against it and the look on the tiny face, with only the eyes showing, was of pure love.

Eddie could not help the little chuckle escaping his mouth, it was just too adorable. 

\-------------

Once they got back home, it was quite late and Eddie thought he would just chill on his couch and watch some Netflix before bed. The apartment’s lights were low, the tv on mute and Eddie’s feet were on the small table in front of the couch. 

Venom’s pillow was top of his lap and the tiny pudding blob was happily laying on top of it, the eyes only a small narrow line on the inky surface. The symbiote was practically purring, nuzzling the area where his cheek would have been on the pillow every once in a while. 

Eddie couldn’t help his hand from going on top of the small blob and petting it in slow and soothing movements with his palm. He could feel the delight in their bond and it made the moment an utter relaxation experience.

“Eddie?”

“What is it V?"

“We love our Eddie” The blob nuzzled back up to his palm on the next stroke.

“I love you too V” Eddie replied back with a small smile, eyes soft and happy.

Life could not get any better than this, Eddie thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Just a little doodle I could not leave unwritten. The pillow Venom likes is covered in the really soft furlike fake material that you can see on some stuffed animals nowdays and at least here on some throwpilloww. I love it so much myself so I thought that V would like it too! I love touching anything covered in it, it is the softest and most wonderful thing imaginable. If you haven't touched it, try to find it somewhere!!


End file.
